Espacio Sideral
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: Me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real me elevas al espacio sideral... -Espacio Sideral de Jesse y Joy


**HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!**

**OMG! THIS IS MY 10 STORY!**

**AGGGHHHH!**

***insert meme face here***

**LOL.**

**I am so happy!**

**This is in spanish...so ...**

**HOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**  
**OH DIOS MIO! ESTA ES MI 10 HISTORIAA!**

**AAAAAAAGGHHHH!**

***insertar cara de meme aqui***

**LOOOOOLL.**

**Esta historia me gusto...espero a ustedes tambien!**  
**Estuve esperando a mi 10 historia para hacer una en español.**  
**Y aqui esta! **  
**Yay!**  
**YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Espero les guste!**  
**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

_Quisiera darte el mundo entero,_  
_la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar, -Espacio Sideral de Jesse & Joy  
_

* * *

Carlos, Logan y James caminaron al lado de las chicas. Las Jennifers, Camille y Jo.

"Hola chicos!" Camille estaba feliz de verlos, Ya había pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablaron. Casi una semana.

"Hola" Respondieron simplemente mientras se sentaban al lado de ellas.

"¿Que pasa chicos?" Jo _nunca _había visto a los chicos tan deprimidos. No desde que Griffin cancelo Big Time Rush. El tour, el concierto y todo.

"Nada..." James volteaba a ver todo menos a ellas. Estaba tratando de ocultarles algo?

"Chicos, _sabemos _que algo esta mal con ustedes," La rubia Jennifer volteo a ver a Carlos y a Logan para volver su vista a James, quien parecía ser mas sospechoso,"Así que escupanlo. Ya!"

James volteo hacia Carlos, pidiéndole con la mirada que respondiera. Carlos volteo a Logan, quien volteo con la misma mirada a James.  
James suspiro.

"Es Kendall."

Las chicas no entendían ni un poco ¿Que podria estar mal con Kendall? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Esta enfermo? Esa no seria una razón para deprimirse. Si, estarían preocupados pero, no deprimidos.

"¿Qué pasa con Kendall?" pregunto la Jennifer castaña, de pelo lacio.

"Esta...triste. Tubo..." Esto parecía algo difícil de decir para James,"...una pelea con su papá."

"¿Qué?" Preguntaron todas en unisono. Su papá?

"Si" Respondio Carlos con una mirada tan profunda que jamas habian visto.

"Kendall no tiene la mejor relacion con su papá." Continuo Logan,"Desde que se divorciaron sus papas, Kendall y su padre dejaron de hablarse...de la buena manera, al menos."

"Se odian, no soportan estar en la misma habitación." Carlos agrego.

"Se odiaban desde antes del divorcio. Lo hicieron publico después, es diferente." James se veia tan enojado. Parecia que queria golpear algo o a alguien.

"Asi que en la ultima reunion familiar se encontraron... y a nadie en la familia les gusta verlos pelear," Contionuo explicando Logan," Asi los obligaron a comer juntos, solos, otro dia."

"Que fue ayer."

"Como dijo Carlos, fue ayer. Y desde entonces esta..."

"Triste" Termino Camille.

"Pobrecito" Dijo la Jennifer de pelo chino.

"Si..."

"Jo a donde vas?" Pregunto Carlos, notando que se había parado.

"Voy a hablar con el."

* * *

_Quisiera ser un super héroe_

_Y protegerte contra el mal..._

* * *

Kendall escucho que alguien toco a la puerta de su cuarto. Ni si quiera se levanto, no se sentía en el humor como para ver a nadie.

_Toc Toc_

Escucho de nuevo.

"¿Kendall?"

El reconoció esa dulce voz. Nunca podría confundir el sonido de la voz de Jo con nadie.

"¿Puedes habrir la puerta por favor?"

Kendall hizo como se le pidió y la dejo pasar.

Jo se sentó en su cama junto a el.

"¿Estas bien?" Ella lo miro directo a los ojos.

"Si." Kendall miro a la pared detrás de ella. No podía devolverle la mirada y que viera que miente.

"Estas mintiendo." Ella afirmo, sin necesidad de verlo a los ojos lo sabia.

"No es nada...Yo..."

"¿Es por lo de tu padre?" Ella pregunto con delicadeza.

"S-Si" Kendall respondió, su voz rompiéndose.

Ella llevo su mano a acariciar el cabello de Kendall.

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Kendall no respondió.

"Ven aquí." Dijo Jo ofreciéndole un abrazo a Kendall.

Sus ojos se enrojecieron. No podía llorar. No _debía _de llorar.

"Todo esta bien." Ella le afirmo, rompiendo las barreras que lo separaban del llanto.

Una por una comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, dejando un rastro de brillo en su piel. El la abrazo y sintio que se derretía en sus brazos.

"Todo esta bien." Repitio ella.

Lagrimas comenzaron a caer mas y mas rapido por su rostro, mojando la blusa de la chica. Pero a ella no le importo.

"No entiendo porque nunca me quiso," Susurro Kendall después de un rato.

Se separaron y Jo continuo acariciándolo, escuchando lo que tuviera que decir.

"Bueno, siempre me dice que es porque el siempre quiso a una niña... aunque cuando nacio Katie se fue..." Una lagrima mas cayo,"Creo que nada tiene sentido ahora..."

"Tranquilo, no te preocupes,"Le aseguraba Jo,"Para ser honesta yo tampoco lo entiendo, porque yo pienso que eres la persona mas cariñosa, romantica, astuta, que se preocupa por los demas y menos egoista que conosco."

Kendall intento sonreir pero, no lo consiguio. En lugar de eso, mas lagrimas empezaron a caer.

"Kendall," Jo levanto su cara para que la mirara a los ojos,"Tu sabes que eres _todo _y mas ¿verdad?"

Kendall estuvo callado por un momento, pensando.

"A veces no entiendo que hice para merecerte Jo. Eres...maravillosa." Le dijo y ella sonrio.

"Precisamente, por como eres, de hecho creo que quien se pregunta eso deberia de ser yo."

"Solo lo dices para que me sienta mejor." Kendall volteo al suelo una vez mas.

"Ay Kendall."

"Estoy vansado... hablemos luego, ¿Si?"

Jo sabia que no debia de irse, que debia de quedarse con el. Pero tambien sabia que el se negaria a escuchar y no serviria de nada que se quedara.

"Esta bien." Dijo Jo y se levanto.

* * *

_Me siento tan normal,_

_ tan frágil, tan real...  
_

* * *

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Carlos, curioso de saber que habia ocurrido.

"Pues..." Jo no sabia que decirles, o como decirles.

"¿Que paso? ¿Como esta?"

"Deprimido." Repondio Jo, triste.

Todos suspiraron.

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" Pregunto muy triste Camille.

"No lo se..."

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

"¿Por que le afecta tanto? Es decir, no le agrada su padre, ¿no?" Pregunt la Jennifer rubia.

"Es porque si lo quiere. Esta enfadado con el pero, si lo quiere,"

Todos voltearon al escuchar la vos de Katie.

"¿No que se odiaban?"

"De papá no se, pero Kendall, si lo quiere."

"No entiendo nada..." Carlos dijo.

Todos los demas asintieron con la cabeza.  
Katie se sento en el sofa del lobby al lado de ellos y comenzo a explicar.

"Carlos, tu amas a tu padre, ¿Cierto?"

"Si pero, el nunca me abandono, o me dijo que me odiaba." Respondio el, extrañado de la comparación.

"Si lo hiciera, ¿Dejarias de amarlo?" Pregunto Katie.

"No, por supuesto que no..." Comenzo Carlos,"Me sentiria mal, triste. No se, porque para que eso pasara yo tendria que haber hecho algo muy malo."

"Exacto." Respondio Katie.

"Significa que ¿el esta triste porque cree que hizo algo mal?" Pregunto confundido Logan.

"Si, asi es. Yo intente por toooodaaa la vida demostrarle que es un gran hijo, hermano mayor, amigo, novio y persona pero, nada sirvio."

"Creo que se que puede servir. Pero, necesitare su ayuda y," Jo volteo en busca de alguien,"Sujeto de la guitarra! ¿Me prestas tu guitarra?"

Todos se voltearon a ver extrañados. Katie y James sonrieron, comprendiendo su plan.

* * *

_Quisiera hacerte un gran poema _

_usar el cielo de papel...  
_

* * *

Kendall se desperto al oir que alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento 2J.  
Se levanto y la habrio.

"Hola." Saludo Jo sonriendo con una guitarra en mano.

"Hola." Respondio Kendall extrañado.

"No preguntes, solo escucha, ¿Si?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jo comenzo a tocar la guitarra.

_"Quisiera darte el mundo entero" _Comenzo a cantar Jo.

_"la luna, el cielo, el sol y el mar _

_regalarte las estrellas,_

en una caja de cristal

_llevarte al espacio sideral _

_y volar como lo hace Superman" _Jo entro al departamento guiando a Kendall.

_"Quisiera ser un super héroe _

_y protegerte contra el mal _

_regalarte la Vía Lactea _

_en un plato de cereal"_ Kendall solto una risa al oir el verso.  
_  
"llevarte al espacio sideral _

_y volar como lo hace Superman" _El conocia la cancion y se sentia tan conmovido al escuchar que Jo se la cantara.

_"Me tienes tan debilitada _

_todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aquí _

_y mis poderes no son nada _

_me siento tan normal, _

_tan frágil, tan real _

_me elevas al espacio sideral _

_tal como lo hace Superman" _Jo le guiño el ojo, diciendole que prestara mayor atencion en esa parte.

_"Quisiera hacerte un gran poema _

_usar el cielo de papel _

_tomar las nubes como crema _

_y hornearte un super pastel _

_llevarte al espacio sideral _

_y volar como lo hace Superman" _Ambos se sentaron en el sofa anaranjado.

_"Me tienes tan debilitada _

_todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aqui_

_y mis poderes no son nada  
_  
_me siento tan normal, tan frágil, tan real _  
_  
me elevas al espacio sideral" _Jo no dejaba de ver a Kendall ni un segundo. Ni el a ella.

_"Me tienes tan enamorada" _Jo se acerco mas a el.

_"todas mis fuerzas se me van si estas aqui _

_y mis poderes no son nada _

_me siento tan normal,_

tan frágil, tan real

_me siento tan normal,_

tan frágil, tan real

_me elevas al espacio sideral _

_tal como lo hace Superman."_

Jo sonrio esperando a ver la respuesta de Kendall.  
El le sonrio y la abrazo.

"Gracias." Le dijo el.

"Solo te queria hacer saber, lo que eres para mi," Se apartaron del habrazo,"Y que nunca olvides lo especial que eres y que todos te amamos."

"Yo te amo." Agrego ella al final, queriendo aclararlo.

Kendall se inclino a besarla en los labios y ella tambien.  
Al separarse, Kendall le dijo:

"Yo tambien te amo."

* * *

**Awwww!**

**Que tiernoooooooooooooooosssssss sss!**

**Me encanto. lol.  
**  
**YAYY!**

**Chicos quiero que sepan que esta historia es muuuuuuy importante para mi. No solo por ser la 10.**  
**Nope! Tambien es por mi cumpleaños!**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JENDY! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JENDY! **

**YAY! SIP! MI cumpleaños!**

**Es el primero de Enero!**

**Whoop whooop!**

**Gracias por leerla! Significa muchoo!**

Thanks! I'll do a version of this in English because I know that most of my readers speak/read english. But later...

REVIEW!


End file.
